


Loving Snake and cute blonde

by justmarcialima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Real World, Bisexual Harry Potter, Depressed Harry Potter, First Meetings, Gay Draco Malfoy, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Harry wakes up startled one day to find a snake on his bed.He doesn't own a snake.But his neighbor does.





	Loving Snake and cute blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I've never wrote Drarry before so I hope this isn't too bad. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it. If you do, PLEEEEEEEEASE leave a comment and kudos, they warm my soul and makes me want to write more. 
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are mine and english is not my first language.

Harry was used to having nightmares all the time. He didn’t have a very happy childhood with an abusive family, so he knew the nightmares were consequence of that. Even if he was safe now in the comfort of his own flat, sometimes he woke up in the dark thinking that he was still on that tiny cupboard under the stairs with his cousin jumping above it making dust and dirt fall upon him in his sleep. Those were the times he felt claustrophobic in his own skin, like he was crawling inside of himself to get out of there. 

Numerous therapists and medicines later he realized those dreams would never leave him alone for good and he started to cohabitate with it. Harry liked to call himself a depressed functional. Of course little did he know that his life was about to change forever. 

It all started with a snake. 

The first time Harry met Marlene he had just come home from Hermione and Rony’s wedding. He was sloshed drunk and he didn’t even take off his tuxedo before jumping into his bed. The night had been bittersweet. He was extremely happy for his best friends, hence him being the best man and maid of honor of both, but he was also a little sad. The golden trio had become the married ones and Harry couldn’t help but wonder if he was now a spare part. It didn’t help that his friends tried to set him up again with Rony’s sister, Ginny. They had dated in high school for a brief time and parted on good terms. Ginny was very pretty but he wasn’t very keen on dating girls at the moment, especially girls he had dated before. He really wanted to jump start his bisexuality on some cute guys since he didn’t had the time to figure out his sexuality in high school like everybody else because his life was shit. 

So there passed out in a drunken stupor on his own bed Harry didn’t felt something crawling and sliding gently above him and curling against the heat of his body in the middle of the night. 

When Harry woke up that morning the lights burned his eyes and his head was pounding. His night had been blissfully empty of dreams and nightmares which was odd because usually when he drank the nightmares and night terrors got stronger. He also felt unusually confortable and cared for given that he had slept on a stiff tuxedo and with his shoes on. He heard a hissing noise next to his head and frowned confused since his phone was in the night stand on the other side of him. He turned his head to the side and was granted with the vision of a big ass albino python that carefully licked his nose with its forked tongue like it was saying hello. Harry was instantly petrified by the vision. 

Thank God Harry wasn’t afraid of snakes but to say it was a shock to find one in his bed while he was still half drunk was an understatement. He knew that kind of snake wasn’t venomous so at least a little relief. The snake was entwined with his legs and his torso but it wasn’t trying to strangle him to death it was more like just lounging there. Harry had no idea what to do. Did he stay there or did he try to run away? 

“Hello.” He said. His voice was a bit shaky and rough. “Where did you come from?”

The snake merely flicked its tongue like it was shrugging noncommittally. 

“Please tell me you are not hungry.” He gave a nervous laugh. “I wish I could speak with snakes right now… That would be handy.” 

 

Harry quite liked snakes actually. He had a phase during childhood where after a trip to the zoo (one that he wasn’t supposed to go initially) he became fascinated with them after he interacted with a Brazilian snake that seemed sad. He felt sad too so he felt sympathy for the animal. 

 

Now Harry was thanking his childhood obsession as he tried to peel the snake away from his body. It was surprisingly easy considering the weight and force of the creature as he placed it on his bed like it was a kitten. 

 

Harry placed his hands on his hips as he stared at the snake wondering what the fuck was he gonna do with it. Should he call the animal control? The snake didn’t look like it was wild so maybe it had escaped somewhere. He really hoped it hadn’t escaped from a laboratory; Harry couldn’t fathom the idea of animal testing. 

 

As he was pondering his options he heard his door bell ring, glancing between the door and the snake repeatedly.

 

“Don’t go anywhere.” He warned, pointing a finger at the snake and exiting his bedroom leaving the door open in his haste. 

He jogged to the door and opened it without even looking at the peephole being surprised at the gorgeous bloke in front of him. He was pale with a skin that looked like porcelain and was taller than Harry and more on the side of lean than broad. His hair was so blonde it was almost white and he had grey eyes. He was wearing a light grey jumper that was a bit large on him and tight black skinny jeans that left nothing to the imagination and hugged his frame beautifully showcasing his best assets. On his inspection of the other man, Harry failed to notice that the man in front of him was also inspecting him 

“You look like you had a rough night.” He stated in a monotone tone but his eyes were glinting. Nonetheless Harry blushed, he could only imagine how he looked. He was sure his hair was a tangled mess and his tux was all wrinkly. He just hoped that he hadn’t drooled in his sleep. 

 

“Yeah, it was interesting.” He scratched his neck in embarrassment but made himself look the handsome stranger in the eyes. “Got a problem with that?” 

“Not at all.” He smirked, amused. “I hardly know you after all.” 

 

Harry almost responded with a “Maybe we could know each other more intimately” but was interrupted by a gasp of the stranger that barged into his home. 

“Oh no by all means, come inside handsome stranger that could murder me.” Harry stated sarcastically as he closed his door and turned around, seeing the stranger crouched on the floor and cradling half of the snake on his arms. He looked relieved. 

“Marlene, you scared me to death.” He whispered against the snake’s head. 

“You named your snake Marlene?” Harry frowned, finding the name funny for a snake. “Also she was the one to almost give me a heart attack since I woke up with her on top of me.”

Draco got up from the ground taking Marlene with him and wrapping her around his neck like a living scarf. He managed to look regal even in doing that. Draco also almost responded with an “I would also like to wake up on top of you” but restrained himself. 

“Her name is Marlene Dietrich Malfoy The Third.” He shrugged, like it was usual having a snake named like that. ”I apologize if my snake has caused you any nuisance. Please allow me to restitute you for your trouble.” Draco reached for his wallet in his back pocket but Harry waved him away. 

“It’s okay. She cheered me up.” He smiled at the snake then smirked. “But you could restitute me by taking me out for coffee sometime.”

“It would make us even I suppose.” Draco smirked. “I’m Draco by the way. Draco Malfoy.” He extended his hand so Harry could shake it. 

“I’m Harry Potter, it’s nice to meet you.” Harry smiled as he felt the current of electricity run through his body as he shook Draco’s hand. 

“It’s nice to make your acquaintance. Thank you for caring for Marlene, she never escaped before.” Draco frowned. 

“You’re welcome, although I still have no idea how she got inside my apartment.” Harry also frowned. “Which floor do you live?”

“I live in the fifth floor, the last one.” Draco responded. 

“Well, I live in the second so she just slid down I guess.” Harry scratched his scar lightly in thought. “How did you know she was here?” 

“I didn’t.” Draco said as he caressed the shiny scales of his snake. “As soon as I realized she had left her tank I just knocked on everybody’s doors.”

“I guess the neighbors weren’t very happy that a snake was on the loose.” Harry chuckled making Draco genuinely smile. 

“They certainly weren’t amused by it.” He said. “But I should go, I already imposed too much on your morning.” 

“Well my morning was more colorful for sure.” He said smiling. “Would you like to go to coffee now?”

“That would be great.” Draco said. “Just let me put Marlene back in her tank.” 

“Okay, I’ll need to get changed anyways.” Harry shrugged as he looked at his rumpled clothes and smiled as he let Draco out of his flat. 

During that outing Harry found out that Draco had grown up in a conservative home as an only child and went to live alone as soon as he turned eighteen. Apparently having a gay son wasn’t on the plans of his father so Draco being the sole heir of their fortune was a nuisance. Draco became a biologist hence having a snake as a pet who was named after a LGBTQI+ bisexual trailblazer. Harry told Draco a bit about his childhood as well and they bonded over messed up upbringings making plans to meet again in the future.

Harry thought they would never actually meet again since they didn’t make any substantial plans but two days after that he woke up with Marlene as company again. 

The day had been unusually boring at work so Harry got home and opened a beer so he could chill on his sofa watching some telly still on his uniform. Harry had become a police officer so he could help people, especially kids with crap parents or guardians. He was currently studying to take the test to become a detective so he could finally ditch his uniform. He loved the attention he got while wearing it but the polyester against one’s skin during heat waves was unbearable. 

After his beer was finished he hopped into the shower and settled for bed, swallowing dry some sleep medication. Thinking back this wasn’t the smartest decision. 

He woke up extremely late for work the next day while spooning Marlene. Harry thought he was hallucinating as he jumped out of bed. He eyed the snake and the clock, deeming that he didn’t had time to ponder upon the reptile. 

“Stay there, Marlene.” He told the snake as he ran to the shower and did his morning routine in record time. As he came to the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist he saw the snake hadn’t moved at all. 

“Good girl.” He told the snake as he patted her head like she was a dog. “I hope you’re not secretly your owner ‘cause I’m about to be naked.” With that he dropped his towel on the ground and started getting ready for work. After he was dressed, he picked up the snake the way he had watched Draco do the last time Marlene sneaked into his flat. 

“Oh my God, you are so heavy. What Draco has been feeding you? A whole deer?” He muttered as he placed her in his neck. He didn’t even had the time to eat something so he simply locked his apartment and went to the fifth floor where Draco lived. Luckily he had mentioned the number of his flat so Harry wouldn’t need to knock on other people doors with a snake draped around his torso. He knocked on Draco’s door and waited. 

Soon Draco was opening the door looking like a mess. His hair was all over the place and his eyes were sleepy. His nose was red and he was wearing a big oversized sweater that stopped at his mid thighs and nothing else. His eyes widened as he saw Harry standing there. 

“Expecting someone else?” He asked with a smirk, never expecting Draco to look so disheveled. 

“Oh my! Marlene!” Draco exclaimed as he extended his arms to take Marlene away from Harry, taking care so his shirt didn’t ride up. “She was at your apartment again?” Draco asked while eyeing Harry’s body in the uniform. 

“Yeah, I woke up spooning her.” He laughed. “Aren’t you supposed to be working?” 

“Took a sick day.” He said sniffing. “Thank you for bringing her to me.” 

“It’s okay. I hope you get better.” Harry asked concerned. “Do you need anything from the store? I need to go to work now but I can swing by there on the way home.” 

“I’m okay, thank you though.” He smiled shyly. “My best friend is coming with the medicine.” He said. 

“Well I’m late, but I’ll swing by later to check on you.” Harry said as he gave a step backwards, still looking at Draco and trying not to eye his pale and delicious bare legs. Draco blushed softly. 

“I would appreciate that. Maybe we can watch a terrible movie on the telly.” He laughed but was interrupted by a horrendous wet cough. His face was entirely red after his couching fit. “Or maybe not. I wouldn’t want you to catch anything when you clearly have people to save.” He said eyeing Harry’s uniform again. The green eyed boy gave a timid chuckle and scratched his neck. “Did my snake catch you on a compromising position, Harry?” Draco raised his eyebrow and smirked. Harry loved the way Draco said his name, it sounded so posh and proper on his accent that actually made it filthier and sounded very dirty to Harry’s ears. 

Harry smiled. “Oh yeah, she got an eyeful. Made me hope she’s not connected to you magically or else you would be able to see me fully naked this morning.” 

“What a shame.” Draco muttered with a dark look on his grey eyes and unfortunately Harry wasn’t able to say anything else because his phone dinged and as he checked the text message he grimaced. It was a text message from Ron, his partner, in all caps asking where the fuck he was. 

“As much as I want to continue talking with you, I have to go.” Harry said looking at Draco again with an apologetic look on his face. Draco waved him away. 

“Don’t worry. Duty calls. Have a nice day, Officer Potter.” Draco winked and if Harry thought his name on Draco’s lips sounded dirty that was because he hadn’t heard his title and last name yet. 

“Have a nice day, Mister Malfoy.” He said smiling as he waved at Draco and went to work, hoping his boss wouldn’t chew him and spit him out. 

As Harry got home that night he went to his apartment briefly to take another shower and change into more comfortable clothes, locking his gun in his safe as he did every night. He grabbed his keys and the soup he had brought Draco on the way home and went to the fifth floor so he could see how Draco was doing, just like he promised earlier. 

As Harry rapped on the door lightly, he took his time to fiddle with the collar of his burgundy sweater that was a bit winkled for being inside his closet too long, beating himself mentally for picking something so carelessly. As he was trying to smooth it out, the door opened and he startled a bit looking up with widened eyes like a deer in the headlights. It wasn’t Draco on the door. Instead of him there was a woman there, looking annoyed. She was dressed in expensive looking clothes and her long brown hair was tied in a high ponytail. Harry kinda thought her face looked like a pug’s but that would be very mean of him to think. 

“We don’t want to buy anything, go away.” She said in a bored tone of voice and made to close the door on Harry’s face. Did she seriously thought he was a salesman? 

“Wait!” He said frantically, before she closed the door. “I’m looking for Draco.” Harry said as she opened the door again, still looking bored. 

She eyed him up and down with a critical look and shrugged. “Oh, so you’re the hot neighbor.” She said. “A bit of a stretch on the “hot” bit but ok. Who I am to judge Draco’s personal tastes.” 

Harry was equally flattered and completely offended. Before any of them could say anything else they’ve heard Draco’s voice from inside the flat call out. “Pansy? Who is it?” 

Pansy rolled her eyes and called out to him, beckoning Harry inside the flat. “Your neighbor, the one who keeps finding Marlene.” 

“Harry?" Draco said. Soon he was coming from a hallway presumably that lead to his room, wearing a salmon sweater and sweatpants. He had a white blanket draped on his shoulders. He looked better than earlier and he smiled when he saw Harry. “Harry! What a surprise.” 

“Not really, Draco.” Harry felt himself smiling as well. “I told you I would come see you after work, remember? I brought you soup.” 

Draco blushed faintly and came closer until he was right in front of Harry. 

“I didn’t think you would actually come.” He said as Harry handed him the soup. “Thank you.” 

“Of course I would come.” Harry said. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better now that you’re here.” Draco said simply, making Harry blush and Pansy groan. 

“Gosh, let me go home before I catch whatever this is. “She said as she motioned to the two of them and grabbed her purse and went to kiss Draco on the cheek. 

“Harry, this is my best friend Pansy Parkinson.” Draco introduced. “Pansy, this is Harry Potter the friendly neighbor I told you about.” 

“Maybe too friendly.” She said, eyeing Harry suspiciously. “Get better soon.” She said, looking at Draco softly and then turning to Harry. “I’m pleased to make your acquaintance.” 

Without giving Harry a chance to respond, she left the apartment without looking back. 

“I feel like your friend didn’t liked me very much.” Harry said. Draco chuckled. 

“Oh, don’t take it personally she’s like that with almost everyone. She’s a good person, I promise.” He went to the kitchen to put the soup on a bowl so he could eat. 

“If you say so.” Harry muttered under his breath. 

They ended up on the couch, each one on a side of it, watching Interstellar. It was philosophic enough for Draco and had action enough for Harry so it was the perfect movie of the evening. Draco ate the whole soup that Harry brought for him eagerly and made some tea for Harry to sip on with some biscuits. It was a lovely evening. They ended up falling asleep together on the couch in the middle of the movie, Draco because he was sick and Harry because of the hectic day he had at work. 

When they woke up the next day it was with the embarrassment that they were cuddling. Draco resting his head on Harry’s chest and Harry’s arm holding him against his body. They both parted ways flushed and when Harry got home to change and go to work he realized two things. He had slept the whole night without a nightmare and Marlene hadn’t slipped to his apartment. 

They didn’t had the time to feel awkward and embarrassed around each other the following days after their impromptu cuddling session because Marlene kept showing up at Harry’s apartment and the brunette had to make his way to Draco’s flat to deliver the snake. That made them interact on a daily basis, it was almost like the snake wanted them to be together. Draco kept putting Marlene on her tank and closing it tight, but the snake eventually made her way to Harry’s apartment. They haven’t discovered how yet and that was why they were in Harry’s apartment looking at possible ways of entry. The brunette decided to call it an unconventional date. 

“She didn’t just slid her way on the stairs.” Draco said as he looked at Harry’s shower, trying to think if she could have been escaping through the sewage. 

“Besides, she is a big arse python someone would have seen her.” Harry sighed. “I don’t think our pipes are large enough to be a way of passage for her, Draco.” 

“And she wasn’t wet in any of the times that she appeared here.” Draco huffed and slid a hand through his blonde hair, frustrated. Harry watched the movement entranced, his hair was never that smooth and he was pretty sure that if he tried to do that his hand would get caught in a knot. ”By this point I’m just grasping at straws here. I have no idea how she gets out. Every time I look at her now I think she’s laughing at me.” That made Harry laugh and Draco glared at him.   
“I’m sure she still loves you, Malfoy.” He said smiling. “C’mon, let’s watch a movie and order take out. We can obsess about your snake later.”

It became a regular thing. They’ve met, talked about Marlene and hanged out at either of their apartments. Neither one of them could pin point exactly where it changed from friendship to romance. Maybe it was right when they met or after the fifteenth impromptu date they had, but certainly everything changed when they kissed. 

Neither was expecting the kiss to happen. It was a normal day. Harry had come from work to find Marlene lounging on his couch. Marlene had graduated from only sneaking into Harry’s apartment during the middle of the night to doing it whenever he and Draco where away from home. It didn’t mattered if Draco brought her another tank that was supposed to be more secure, she still managed to get out and end up at Harry’s place. The brunette only sighed and grabbed his phone to text Draco. With a text of “your daughter is here”, he waited until he received a text back from his blonde neighbor saying “just on my way back from work, I’ll be there shortly.” Which Harry responded with “I’ll leave the door unlocked.” 

Deeming Draco still far away, Harry decided to take a shower. Marlene being in his house now was far from a rare occurrence so he wasn’t even worried about her sneaking away anymore. Harry even had a few rats on a zip block bag on his freezer for when she was hungry. Most of the time now Harry owned a snake since he slept cuddled with her almost every night. His nightmares usually didn’t come when she was near. 

As he left the bathroom wrapped up in a towel, he decided to go to the kitchen to grab some juice (he was trying to stop drinking so much beer) before going to his bedroom to change but he hadn’t considered that Draco would already be in his living room still dressed for work minus the lab coat. The blonde was wearing all black and since he didn’t wore a uniform for a living he could wear whatever he wanted. And he always looked damn good in anything. 

“Oh.” Harry said, like an idiot, stopping mid stride in the middle of his living room. 

Draco looked up from his crouching position where he had been caressing his snake on the couch and widened his eyes slightly at Harry’s attire. He tried very hard to not look at Harry’s damp chest but it was impossible not to, the man was ripped. Draco guessed he had to be because of his job but still it was a damn good view. 

“Good evening, Potter.” Draco said slyly as he got up from the ground and straightened his clothes. Harry felt his blush spreading to his torso in an amazingly fast pace. 

“Good evening, Malfoy. Err, I thought you would still be awhile.” He said awkwardly. 

“I was just down the street when you called me.” He said. “I hope Marlene wasn’t being a nuisance.” 

“Oh, no.” Harry smiled despite his embarrassment. “She’s a good girl, I love having her around.” 

“I’m glad.” Malfoy said with a little smile. Silence was installed for the next awkward minute. 

“Well, I should change.” Harry mumbled. 

“Yes, of course, we’ll get out of your hair.” Malfoy motioned to pick up his snake but Harry stopped him. 

“No, no, please stay.” He said. “Maybe we can order take out and watch a movie?” He asked hopefully.   
Draco smiled. 

“I would like that.” He said, making Harry smile. 

“Great, I’ll be right back. Make yourself at home” 

True to his word, Harry only took a few minutes getting ready and when he got to the living room again, Malfoy was sitting next to his snake on the couch and changing channels on the TV. 

“TV is rubbish.” He announced when Harry entered the room. 

“We’ll find something on Netflix. Is Chinese ok?” He said as he picked up his cellphone to order their food. 

Malfoy only nodded as he motioned to connect Harry’s Netflix to the telly. Harry smiled at how acquainted Draco already was to his house that he could do this in a blink of an eye. The blonde had bunched up his sleeves and taken off his dress shoes. He looked right at home. Harry was smitten. 

They settled later on the couch with touching thighs, light banter, hot food and a cozy albino snake. It wasn’t the traditional lazy evening but it was perfect. The kiss happened unannounced. Harry had his back to Marlene and he was saying something ridiculous so Malfoy could roll his eyes at him and give that fond smile of his when the snake pushed him. To this day he couldn’t understand why it happened, since Marlene loved him like her own owner. One moment he was saying something and the next he was sprawled on top of Malfoy with a gasp, their lips touching during the fall and both men looking wide eyed to each other. 

There was awkward silence for a minute before Malfoy closed the gap between them and kissed Harry intentionally, moving his lips softly against his in a delicious dance. Potter melted into the kiss, sighing at the contact and burying his hand in Malfoy’s silky locks, the other coming to rest on his slender hip. Malfoy’s hands gripped Harry’s back tightly and stayed there caressing the muscles that he could feel under Harry’s soft shirt. The kiss could have lasted minutes or hours for all they cared and they had just separated from each other when Harry felt Marlene crawling up his thigh and wrapping herself there contently. 

“Ow, Marlene!” He disentangled himself from the kiss, his breath sounded ragged. “Someone is a bit bipolar today.” He said, making Draco giggle. Honest to God giggle, Harry was the luckiest man on the planet. 

“I guess she’s jealous that I am currently stealing her man.” Draco said smiling and Harry looked at him again. Malfoy looked even more beautiful under Harry. His hair was tousled, his mouth was pink and swollen from the kiss and his cheeks were flushed. 

“Please, she’s my soulmate, you’re just a distraction.” Harry joked and Malfoy gasped in false outrage. 

“I should have known that you only wanted me because of my snake.” He gave a jokingly sniffle, making Harry chuckle and kiss his lips again lightly. 

“I would love to continue joking and more importantly kissing you but if we don’t pry Marlene out of my thigh in the next minute I won’t have it anymore.” He grimaced. 

Draco laughed but he got up from under Harry and helped him loosen Marlene’s grip on Harry’s leg. Harry tried not to think too much on how Draco’s fingers felt against the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. 

“We probably should go.” Draco sighed as he let Marlene settle on his arm and torso. “It’s work day tomorrow.” He sounded as disappointed as Harry felt.

“Ok, talk with you later?” Harry asked and Malfoy smiled as he closed the distance between them and kissed Potter again. 

“Definitely.” He winked as he walked out of Harry’s apartment, making the brunette man sigh as he watched him go. 

That night was the first since he had met Marlene that he slept well without her by his side. 

 

After that kiss, Harry and Draco entered a tentative relationship. They decided to go slow and see where things would go from there and that seemed to be working very well for the two of them.

Harry introduced Draco to his best friends a month into the relationship, hoping they would get along. They had almost nothing in common but Harry was proud to say that they were at least friendly with each other. Draco and Ron had bonded over their love for football and him and Hermione had spiraled down a deep and philosophical talk about books. On the other hand when Draco introduced Harry to his friends, the brunette realized that there was not a single thing that was relatable between them. Draco’s friends came all from old money, the high society of London and they all said ridiculous things like “I was in my chateau deep into the south of France, looking into my personal wine house when…” 

They’ve spent half of the night in awkward silences until someone brought up the subject of Marlene and Harry realized that was something that they could talk about since they all seemed to love the snake as well. It ended up being an okay night after that but Draco promised he wouldn’t have Harry go through that again unless it was strictly necessary. It was during that night that Harry realized he loved him. 

He took a lot more of time to actually say it. It was the day after Christmas nine months later when he said those words. Christmas day they had spent at Ron’s family house and it was a very joyous occasion. Ron’s parents were like his own and bringing Draco into the family party was a big deal for Harry. After Harry had met Ron and Hermione in middle school he spent most of his time at the ginger’s house and during his time there he finally had a sense of what a real family looked like. Harry was an orphan. His parents had died in a car crash when he was a baby and he had been the only survivor, escaping with only a scar on his forehead. He had known his mother protected him with her own body from the impact of the car crash, during one of his fights with uncle Vernon. 

Harry had met his godfather just years later when he was already into his late teens when the man had been released from jail from a crime he hadn’t committed. Until he met Sirius and Remus, the Weasley’s were his only family and he held their opinions in a high ground. Harry had been more afraid to come out as bisexual to Ron’s parents than to Ron himself, because if Ron wasn’t ok with it he would lose his best friend but if his parents weren’t ok with it he would lose his family.

Of course the Weasley’s were all charmed by Draco in an instant, he was one of those people that had an aura that demanded attention. Gina was the only one a bit cautious around him but that act dropped when Draco showed her a few pictures of Marlene in a top hat. Gina later confessed that she never thought a snake could be cute but he had proved her wrong. 

The next day they had a lunch date with Draco’s mother. Malfoy’s father refused to see him after he had come out but his mother still loved him dearly and it was time for Potter to meet her. He had put on his best suit for the occasion since they would have eat lunch at the Malfoy manor and Harry had never been more terrified on his life. It hadn’t eased his conscience when he had seen how Draco was dressed to the nines and his suit looked infinitely more expensive than Harry’s. 

Narcissa Malfoy was a woman that you shouldn’t underestimate, Harry realized. She looked dainty and posh in her silky expensive clothes but behind her eyes there was a strength that Harry admired. She looked like the kind of woman that had to put up with a lot of shit, had to look perfect and innocent and couldn’t speak her mind for a long time and now she was getting sick of it. She still looked composed and polite but she could smell bullshit a kilometer away. 

Harry was glad she liked him. They’ve had a lovely lunch before exchanging Christmas gifts over tea in the enormous living room of the house. Harry had realized Draco had money but he hadn’t realized it was that much. Potter had no idea what to buy to a woman that had everything so he had settled for a vase of narcissus from the kind “blushing lady”. He was happy when he realized Narcissa loved the gift. She could have lied but her eyes lightened up when he gave her the vase. Draco had gifted her with a beautiful black pearl necklace and she had kissed his cheek with an enormous smile on her face. 

Harry always felt funny when he saw people interacting with their mothers. He realized it was a type of envy but it wasn’t malicious. It was more like longing. He would never have the same relationship with his mother. He would never be able to tell her that he was bisexual. He would never ask her for advice in his relationships. They would never fight over ridiculous things that wouldn’t matter 20 minutes later. He would never introduce her to his significant other and hope they get along. He would never be able to buy a gift for her and see the look of fondness in her eyes as she looked at him with so much love that made his heart ache. He would never be able to have the little things with her. He would never the able to have the big things with her. She wouldn’t be at his wedding. She wouldn’t hold and cherish his kids. She wouldn’t hold him when he was sad or ask him about his life. They wouldn’t have Sunday lunches laughing over lemonade as they told their significant other a cute story from his childhood. He would never have all of that and it hurt. It would never stop hurting.

As they got home that night, Draco knew Harry wasn’t fine which made no sense because his mother had absolutely loved him. So he asked his boyfriend what was wrong and Harry had dumped all of that in a single breath with tears in his eyes as he hugged Marlene on the bed. (They weren’t even surprised to find her lounging on Harry’s apartment anymore). 

“I’m sorry to dump all of this on top of you.” He sniffed. “You don’t have to put up with my shit just because I love you.” 

Draco had just opened his mouth to tell him that it was his duty to “deal with Harry’s shit” when he realized what Harry had said.

“You love me?” He asked in a whisper and Harry realized what he had said, blushing. He wasn’t supposed to have said that now during an emotional breakdown but now it was out in the open and he realized he couldn’t take it back because it was the absolute truth. 

“Of course, you idiot.” He said, giving a tiny smile. 

Draco jumped on top of him, almost crushing his snake in the process as he proceeded to kiss the living shit out of Harry. 

“I love you too, you moron. And because I love you, it’s my duty to deal with your so called “shit”.” He said, then looked sad. “Harry, missing your parents is normal and I’ll be here for you every time you’ll feel sad to comfort you.”

After this day Harry knew Draco was the one for him. 

They’ve found out where Marlene sneaked into Harry’s apartment a full year later when they decided to move in together. They had cleared most of Harry’s apartment already when they decided to take a break and take a nap on Harry’s bedroom. The both of them had decided that Malfoy’s apartment was bigger and more confortable so Harry had ended his lease and was saying goodbye to his apartment. He wouldn’t quite miss the place. He had spent so many nights crying himself to sleep in that flat that he was glad to finally leave the place behind him. 

Of course he had good moments inside his apartment but they were mostly brought on by the people he had lived it with so it wasn’t the place. He was just pondering this while holding Draco on his chest and caressing his hair when he saw the little door to his air duct move. 

“Malfoy.” He whispered, making Draco whine sleepily. 

“What, Potter?” He grumbled, opening one grey eye. 

“I just found out how Marlene gets into this apartment.” He said. 

“Wha-How?” Draco said, getting up and sitting on the bed. 

“The air duct.” He pointed and Draco looked at it just in time to see Marlene slide out of it gracefully and slither towards the bed. 

“Clever girl.” He whispered in awe. 

“We’ll have to tighten those screws before I move out. The other tenant might not be as understanding as me if he finds a snake in their bedroom. 

They both laughed heartily. As Harry moved in with Draco, Marlene never escaped again.


End file.
